Alternate Time Line
These are stories which are not part of the main story line and will probably not be referenced. Most of the time they are incomplete and only give other interactions between the characters. Variations of Hypothermia Lady Jekyll: Catt's Encounter Catt spoke with Lady Jekyll, before the narrator realized there was a better conversation happening between the other two. :T Chapter 7: A Hyde By Any Other Name or A Stitch In Time Saves Hyde While this is in the side story section, the events are I believe are canon. Or, at the very least, integral to the Main Story. Builds the camaraderie between Mz. Hyde and Dr. Helen. Chapter 7: Crazy To The Count Of Six These events, while not integral to the story, do add to it. Further developing the friendship between Catt Hatter and Dr. Helen. Variation of The Shot in the Dark Alternate Timeline of Catt meeting Hela This was a one off of Catt meeting Hela in an alternate story or timeline. While this isn't part of the main arc and will not be referenced it still develops characters and provides light on Helen's and Elaina's backstory. Not counted as cannon. The Gun Story Alternate Time Line (Jasper and Elaina) Alternate time line of if Japser and Elaina broke in to find Hela shooting Catt instead of Sozo and Mz. Hyde. This is not part of the main plot however does develop the characters and gives the reader more justice since Jasper does beat up Hela. Not counted as Cannon. Variations of Elaina's Return Elaina's Return with Velius With the HJ7 wearing off Elise runs to Hela for help but finds Velius instead. Maybe counted as cannon. Elaina's Return with Nex With the HJ7 wearing off Elise runs to Hela for help but finds Nex instead. Maybe counted as Cannon. Elaina's Return with Jasper With the HJ7 wearing off Elise runs to Hela for help but finds Jasper instead. Maybe counted as Cannon. Elaina's Return with Not-Allison and Hen With the HJ7 wearing off Elise runs to Hela for help but finds Not-Allison and Hen instead. Counted as Cannon. Variations of Nightmares from the Future Eggs with a Side of Time Travel with Elaina Dreamer has returned but she's not the Dreamer we know. Variations of Here to Stay from Haunting Pasts Lizzy meets Michael Michael tries to help Lizzy get a room. A Helping Hand Part 2 After helping Brian, Catt gets Lizzy a room. A Room for Lizzy (Asphere, Solja, Mz. Hyde) Asphere tries to find Lizzy a room. Variations of Actions Have Consequences The Things That Go Bump in the Night (Dreamer and Lizzy) Richard struggles with telling reality from memories. Dreamer and Lizzy try to comfort him as his nightmares come to life. The Things That Go Bump in the Night (Madame La Déchante) Richard struggles with telling reality from memories. Madame La Déchante tries to comfort him as his nightmares come to life. Variations of Tales from the ER Sleepless Nights and Days Like Mercy (Dreamer and Nex) Dreamer tries to help Richard process guilt from his past Variations of Halloween Special: Monster Mash Artemis's Transformation (Dreamer) A green fog has filled the society turning everyone into monsters. Artemis's Transformation (Rose) A green fog has filled the society turning everyone into monsters. Artemis's Transformation (Brian) A green fog has filled the society turning everyone into monsters. Mz. Hyde's Transformation (Alicia) A green fog has filled the society turning everyone into monsters. Variations of New and Old Faces Elias meets Catt Problematic (Catt) Elias turns up on the door step of the Society bleeding out and Catt helps him. Problematic (Richard) Elias turns up on the door step of the Society bleeding out and Richard helps him. Elaina's Return Home (Elias) Elaina returns to the Society after an extended absence. Elaina's Return Home (Dreamer, Lizzy, and Nex) Elaina returns to the Society after an extended absence. Variations of Halloween Special: Nightmare or Reality? No Girls Allowed (Lizzy and Dreamer) Artemis is forced to see his childhood as Lizzy and Dreamer watch on. No Girls Allowed (Richard) Artemis is forced to see his childhood as Richard watches on. Variations of Potential Alicia's Nightmare Fuel (Richard) Alicia has an attack and Richard comforts her. Ophelia meets Alicia Alicia has an attack and Ophelia comforts her. Alicia's Nightmare Fuel (Nex and Dreamer) Alicia has an attack and Nex and Dreamer comfort her. Research (Hastie leaves) Hastie learns more about Lewis. They then attempt to confront Hela. In this timeline Hastie leaves. Category:Side Story Category:Alternate Time Lines